The Test
by BeaumontRulz
Summary: Excuse me? I can restrain myself! Harry exclaimed, uncrossing his arms. Prove it, Hermione retorted, smirking at him... HHr Rated M to be safe...


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N: This hasn't been beta-ed guys! My beta's computer has broken... lol. So yeah, if there are heaps of mistakes I might be bothered to replace it... but I hope you like!**

* * *

**The Test**

Hermione felt a sinking feeling of embarrassment as she entered the common room one winter's night. Thankfully, almost everyone had gone home for the holidays and she was the only one there.

At least she thought she was.

"Hermione?"

She jumped as Harry's voice called her name. She turned around to see him staring at her, looking rather confused.

"What did he do?" he asked, the expression on his face changing from confusion to anger.

"He didn't do anything," she said quickly.

"Your dress is ripped across your stomach," he said, standing up and clenching his fists. "The material covering your chest is only _just_ covering it. What did he do?" he repeated.

Hermione sighed and said, "He got a little excited. We were kissing…" Harry's eyes narrowed at this, "in the Leaky Cauldron, right up the back in one of those concealed booths. So he figured it would be ok to go a little further than what I had planned."

"I'm going to kill him," Harry said, grinding his jaw and glaring at the portrait hole, wishing the guy would come through it. "How dare he try to force you…?"

"Harry calm down," Hermione said soothingly, walking over to him and rubbing his arm softly. "I hexed him and there's not much you could do to make it worse."

Harry calmed down slightly and managed to crack a smile at this. "Alright," he said, sitting down and patting the seat next to him.

"I kicked him in between his legs too," she said, smirking as she sat down next to him.

He winced and said, "He certainly deserved that. But your dress is all ripped now."

Hermione sighed and said, "I know. I can fix it but I don't have the steadiest hand."

"Do you want me to fix it?" Harry asked. "I spent my years at the Dursleys' repairing the clothing that was handed down to me from Dudley."

She smiled and said, "That'd be great. Wait down here and I'll go change."

Soon, she was back down with him, her dress replaced with a black, floor length silk dressing gown. She handed the dress to Harry and he drew his wand and began to mend the dress.

"It's a nice dress," Hermione said, a smile tugging at her lips as she watched Harry with his steady hand mend the rip in the front of the dress.

"Yes, you looked gorgeous in it," he replied, looking up at her and smiling.

"Thank you Harry," she said, smiling back at him.

"Almost finished," he said, finishing the rip in the front of the dress. "How did he manage to rip the front of it?"

"I was against the wall and he was on top of me," Hermione said thoughtfully, frowning. "I think he just got frustrated that I wouldn't let him pull the front of the dress down so he tried to rip it apart."

Harry's shoulders tensed up and he said, "Why won't you let me go kill him?"

"Because you're not allowed to," she said, rubbing his arm again. "I'm a big girl Harry. It wasn't as bad as it sounds."

"Hermione, he tried to force you to do… _it_," Harry said, finishing mending the dress. "Here." He handed the dress to her and sat back in the couch. "He deserves to be hexed in the face."

"Yes, well, I did hex him in the face," Hermione said, smiling at him. "Honestly Harry, I'm fine. He didn't hurt me, he just got overexcited."

Harry furrowed his brow and crossed his arms grumpily.

"Now what's wrong?"

"I don't like guys thinking they can do things like that to you," he said, glaring at his feet.

Hermione laughed and said, "Harry, most guys want to do that to girls."

"He could have restrained himself," Harry grumbled.

"Men don't have the capacity to restrain themselves," Hermione said, finding this grumpy and concerned side of Harry very amusing.

"Excuse me? I can restrain myself!" Harry exclaimed, uncrossing his arms.

"Prove it," Hermione retorted, smirking at him.

"Wha… how?" he asked, now looking confused again.

She rolled her eyes at him and said, "Do what most men want to do when they see an attractive woman."

"Hermione, I can't do that to you," Harry said, still very confused.

"Oh honestly," Hermione muttered, exasperated. "I suppose I'll have to start."

She leant over to him and began to kiss him. He protested at first, although very weakly, attempting to push her off him. However, after a few seconds he began to enjoy himself, feeling Hermione wrap her arms around his shoulders, one of her hands sliding up through his hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist, smiling into the kiss and completely forgetting what they were arguing about.

She was now straddling his waist, legs wrapped around him, noticing the growing bump in his pants. She felt Harry begin to vibrate his tongue, as he would when he would speak in Parseltongue, she imagined. The vibrations sent a shiver down her spine and she made an odd moaning sound in the back of her throat, urging him on by rubbing herself down onto him.

They suddenly broke apart, breathless, and still rubbing against each other.

Hermione stared down at Harry's emerald green eyes and smiled. "What do you think now?"

"I think… that we've wasted time not doing this," Harry said, with a silly smirk on his face.

She laughed at him and moved her hips again, making him gasp slightly. "I agree," she whispered, leaning down to his ear.

"But," he said, pushing her back gently, "you wanted to see if I could restrain myself. And that's what I'll do now. Even though you're not wearing much," he added, his eye travelling down the front of Hermione's robe, which had half opened.

Hermione smiled and pulled the robe tighter around her body. "Alright. We'll stop. For tonight."

"Come on, we can go up to my dorm," he offered.

Hermione slid off him and said, "Sure. Just as long as you can 'restrain' yourself." She smirked at him as they began to walk up the stairs to the boys' dormitory.

"You do realise it wasn't fair on me," Harry remarked, picking Hermione up off the ground suddenly and slinging her over his shoulder.

"Harry!" she squealed, pounding his back lightly with her fists. "Put me down!"

He laughed and said, "Nope! I'm going to make you regret that you teased me!" He raced up the rest of the stairs to his dorm and placed Hermione down on his bed. He began to tickle her, laughing as she began to giggle very loudly. He jumped on top of her and kept on tickling her until she was begging him to stop.

"Harry!" she exclaimed, trying to push his hands away. "You beat me! Please, I'm sorry for teasing!"

"Good girl," he said, still laughing at her. He sat back and smiled, watching Hermione sit up, holding her stomach gingerly. "You alright?" he asked, frowning slightly, moving a little closer.

"Gotcha!" she yelled, springing at him and tickling him to the ground.

"No!" Harry yelled, laughing and pushing at her quick and nimble fingers.

She giggled, moving her fingers around quickly, so that he couldn't catch her. He finally managed to grab her wrists and pulled her down close to him.

"I can certainly get used to this sort of thing happening more often," he murmured, smirking up at her.

"Good," she murmured back, kissing hips lips softly, lingering for a moment. "Let's go to bed."

Harry nodded and they stood up, moving over to the bed. He stopped for a moment and frowned. "You do realise you're still in your underwear, don't you?"

Hermione smiled mischievously and said, "Don't you just love it when no one else is in the Gryffindor Tower? You can be so much more _open_," she said, undoing the knot at her waist and letting the robe fall from her shoulders to the ground. Left in her underwear and bra, she climbed into Harry's bed.

Harry grinned, stripped down to his boxers and jumped into the bed with Hermione.

"I'll be testing you throughout the night," she said, sliding down under the bed sheets.

"I'll just be hugging you throughout the night," he said, slipping his arms around her waist.

"Good," she murmured over her shoulder. She turned in his embrace and kissed his lips softly again. "Goodnight Harry."

He kissed her back and said, "Night Mione."

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Hugz 'n kisses 'n cookie dough for the reviewers! By the way, a new oneshot will be up very soon... probably this arvo... I'll read through it myself and post it soon... :-) Please review!**

**Alex**


End file.
